poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 14: Whopper Gets the Point/The Bird Dog
Previous Episode <-- -->Next Episode Whopper Gets the Point/The Bird is the 14th episode of the TV Series. It is the first episode to feature to two stories in one episode. Plot Part One: Whopper Gets the Point As morning came, Cooler, dressed as a rooster, tells the viewers that he filled in for the rooster. Katrina Stoneheart announces to five puppies that they are going to get shots. This shocked the five puppies because they are afraid of shots. As soon as Katrina leaves, Holly arrives to comfort the puppies. She told them that shots are nothing to be afraid. The Pound Puppies watch the whole thing from their secret headquarters. Whopper, in his superhero costume, said that shots are nothing to be scared of. Cooler then told Whopper that he and the other Pound Puppies need to get shots as well. Whopper told Cooler that he already had shots a long time ago, but Cooler told Whopper mimicking Whopper's tall-tale making, that he had a shot and he hasn't been sick since. Nose Marie tells Cooler that Katrina will catch them as soon as they get their shots. Cooler tells Nose Marie that they should fool Katrina by being in disguise. While Whopper stays behind, Cooler, Nose Marie, and Bright Eyes slide down into Howler's laboratory. Cooler tells Howler that they need disguises in order to fool Katrina. Howler then introduces his new invention, the Disguis-o-Pupper, to the others. Howler presses a button and transforms Bright Eyes, Cooler, and Nose Marie into poodles. Although Nose Marie and Bright Eyes approve the idea, Cooler disagrees. Howler presses the button again and turns them into boxers, but Cooler suggests something with more class, a la Rocky. Howler presses the button once more and Bright Eyes, Cooler, and Nose Marie are wearing the same red derby, yellow hair, and yellow shirt like Howler. Outside the Pound Puppies' headquarters, Whopper, in a convict costume, crawls out and was about to leave when the five puppies noticed Whopper. He told the puppies that he's leaving because he doesn't want to get a shot. A dalmation puppy tells Whopper that he and others are scared of shots as well, but they heard that Dr. Simon, the pound's veterinarian, is a nice lady. However, Whopper tells them that Dr. Simon is a monster cat doctor and frees them from their kennel. As soon as they see Catgut, a chase ensues and Whopper and the five puppies slide down into the Pound Puppies' HQ. The five puppies told Cooler and the others that there's a monster doctor outside and begged them not to get shots. Cooler asked one of the puppies who told them that Dr. Simon is a monster and the puppies point to Whopper. Nose Marie reassures the puppies that Dr. Simon is no monster and the pups rush off to get ready for their shots. Cooler tells them that they will have ice cream dog bones and new homes after their shots. Outside, Dr. Simon arrives at Katrina's Puppy Pound and asks Holly to bring all the dogs. Holly brings all the dogs, including all five of the Pound Puppies(with Nose Marie, Bright Eyes, and Cooler in their disguises), to Dr. Simon. When it's Whopper's time, Whopper struggles to get away. Holly tells him that Dr. Simon just gave him a shot. As it turns out, Dr. Simon gave all the puppies painless shots and Whopper was too distracted to notice. As Dr. Simon gives Katrina her bill, Katrina notices that there are 5 extra puppies on the bill. She then noticed the Pound Puppies taking off their disguises and chases them. Luckily, the Pound Puppies were able to escape and took the five puppies with them. Later, the five puppies are adopted and Whopper learns that not all shots are scary or painful. Part Two: The Bird Dog It's Springtime at Katrina's dog pound and Bright Eyes is seeing the sights of Spring via periscope. She then catches a glimpse of a mother bird and a father bird encouraging their son to fly. The baby bird tries to fly but it fells to the ground. Suddenly, the vicious Catgut sees the baby bird and chases after it. Bright Eyes, horrified by what's happening, rushes outside the Pound Puppies' HQ and rescues the bird. Catgut then chases Bright Eyes, who is carrying the injured bird, throughout the pound. Holly then comes to the rescue by pouring water from the water tower on Catgut, Katrina, and Brattina. Holly tells Bright Eyes to go back to the Headquarters before Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut find her. Back at the HQ, Cooler is in a scolding mood because Bright Eyes left the pound in broad daylight. However, when Bright Eyes told Cooler that she saved the baby bird from Catgut, Cooler apologizes. Seeing the baby bird's condition, Cooler rang for the ambulance and Whopper, riding on Schep, carries the bird to the emergency room. Later, the Pound Puppies put on a cast on the bird's wing and Bright Eyes volunteers to take care of the bird until its wing recovers. During lunch time, the baby bird, named Cheep-Cheep by Bright Eyes, enjoys eating dog food. That night, Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut are looking for a noise, but when Catgut pointed to the ground, thinking that there are dogs underground, Katrina insisted that only worms and gophers live underground. At Bright Eyes' room, Bright Eyes and Cheep-Cheep go to sleep and Nose Marie and Cooler bid them good night. By the next morning, Cheep-Cheep's wing was able to make a full recovery thanks to Bright Eyes. However, this kind of care must have backfired when Cheep-Cheep began howling like a dog, much to the confusion of the Pound Puppies and Holly. Bright Eyes begged the other Pound Puppies and Holly to let Cheep-Cheep stay, but they insisted that Cheep-Cheep should fly free with his friends. Bright Eyes tells the others that Cheep-Cheep still doesn't know how to fly. Howler tries to teach Cheep-Cheep how to fly, but Howler makes a crash landing. Bright Eyes finally decides to take Cheep-Cheep back upstairs. Later, Bright Eyes encourages Cheep-Cheep to fly and Cheep-Cheep finally flies. Although Cheep-Cheep was reluctant to leave Bright Eyes, he agrees to fly back to his real parents. Suddenly, Catgut shows up again and tries to eat Cheep-Cheep. Luckily, the Pound Puppies were able to save Cheep-Cheep by putting a trash can in front of Catgut. Cheep-Cheep then flies back to his mother and father, who are happy to see their son again. Just as the Pound Puppies were able to go back to their headquarters, Katrina catches them with a net. Seeing the Pound Puppies in danger, Cheep-Cheep's parents called for help. Just as Katrina was about to lock the Pound Puppies up, Cheep-Cheep, his parents, and a few birds grabbed Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut and dumped them into the water tower. Later, Schep is adopted and the Pound Puppies learn that dogs and birds of a feather will always flock together. Gallery Whopper Gets the Point/The Bird Dog Voice Cast for Whopper Gets the Point/The Bird Dog Trivia In "The Bird Dog", Cheep-Cheep behaves like a dog while he was staying at the Pound Puppies' HQ. It is obviously a reference to the "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?" episode, "Jeepers! It's the Creeper!", where Scooby-Doo meets a baby chick, who starts behaving like a dog after meeting him. This is the third episode to make a reference to another Hanna-Barbera cartoon. "The Bird Dog" was the first segment written by Wayne Kaatz, who is the writer for Tiny Toons Adventures and provided the lyrics for the songs in Episode 24: Garbage Night, the Musical. The scene where the puppies are freed by Whopper is used again in The Invisible Friend. In "Whopper Gets the Point", Whopper impersonates Edward G. Robinson, who was known for his roles such as Johnny Rocco in the 1948 movie Key Largo, Little Caeser in the 1931 movie of the same name, and Barton Keyes in the 1944 movie Double Indemnity. In "Whopper Gets the Point", Cooler, Bright Eyes, and Nose Marie are transformed into "Boxers" by Howler's Disgius-o-Pupper and Cooler makes a brief reference to the 1976 movie, Rocky, by impersonating Sylvester Stallone's character, Rocky Balboa. This is the first episode where Nose Marie, Bright Eyes, and Holly are given new designs. This is the first episode to be directed by Bob Goe, John Kimball, Jau Sarby, and Paul Sommer. This is the first episode when Season 2 is also known as The All-New Pound Puppies. Errors * As Cooler, Nose Marie, and Bright Eyes are turned into poodles, Bright Eyes' shirt color is the same as Her skirt. * When the Puppies are let out by Catgut, the Gray pup's red collar is not seen around His neck. Category:Episodes Category:1987 airdates Category:TV Series Category:Starring Whopper Category:Starring Bright Eyes Category:Written by Earl Kress Category:Written by Tom Ruegger Category:Written by Wayne Kaatz Category:Episodes featuring two segments Category:Episodes that make reference to Hanna-Barbera cartoons Category:Season 2 Episodes